


Cookies

by Katherine



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Baking, Cookies, F/M, Post-Canon, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25345015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/pseuds/Katherine
Summary: Making cookies with Hordak was a fun way to spend the afternoon.
Relationships: Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22
Collections: Eat Drink and Make Merry 2020





	Cookies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lunarium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarium/gifts).



The mixture was threatening to bubble over. Entrapta got her hair around the handle and pulled the pot to the next, cold burner of the stove just in time. Baking might be science, but what was in this kitchen was not the same as familiar lab equipment, and anyway Entrapta was more interested in technology than chemistry. Still, making cookies with Hordak was a fun way to spend the afternoon, and what was experimentation without a few mistakes and occasional peril.

By the step in the slightly altered recipe where they got to cut shapes from the rolled-out dough, Hordak had an impressive array of small bowls arranged on the counter, ready to decorate the cookies-in-progress. There were scatters of sugar sprinkles on his apron, glittering in many colours against the grey. He had borrowed the apron from Wrong Hordak, who had retrieved it from Darla, and Entrapta was fairly sure that it had started out pristine. But baking was messy, and Hordak liked sampling.

Entrapta cut out most of the cookies, wielding three especially small cookie-cutters in geometric shapes, while Hordak squished the resulting scraps of the dough into small slabs. Arranging the cookies into the most efficient pattern on a baking tray was fiddly but satisfying, even though Entrapta refrained from taking into account the disjoint subsets of what colour sprinkles were on the cookies in how she placed them.

When she looked at Hordak's current project, it was to see he had cut out an especially large cookie, into what was vaguely recognisable as the shape of a face identical to his own, with pointed ears. Hordak used one claw to carve a smiling mouth, sharp cheekbones, and then the eyes, one closed in a wink.

"I'll give this one to Wrong Hordak," he said.

Entrapta asked, Entrapta considered the number of cookies they had made, assuming they all came out of the oven in a suitable state. "And the rest of these?"

Hordak said, sounding pleased, "I'll give all the others to you." Gift-giving was a concept that they were still exploring together. Entrapta was not all the way sure that being given something that she herself had made was quite the usual idea, but the important point was given from love.

Hair extended to get her the right angle, Entrapta kissed Hordak's shoulder, next to the strap of the apron on that side. Lightly, intending that she would not distract him too much from his masterpiece, but Hordak tilted his head to meet her. The kiss was sugar sweet.


End file.
